Hear Me Now
by Lisa Parker
Summary: -Lo dejé todo atrás, buscando la fuerza que creí tener dentro de mí. Te dejé tan solo. -Y de alguna manera yo aún no tengo la voluntad de liberarme de tí. /AlfredxMatthew.


Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Además es de mi pareja favorita Alfred & Matthew 3 Si yo los amo a esos cabros xd Bueno, éste es un song fic, inspirado en la canción Hear me Now de Secondhand Serenade, pensé que era perfecta para ellos, de repente la escuché y todo vino a mí xd. Las frases con _cursiva _son los versos de la canción, espero que disfruten del fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo xd

**ADVERTENCIA: **Uso de nombres humanos. Guerra de 1812. Presente. Lime. Violencia mínima.

Y sí, Hetalia no me pertenece y hago esto solo con el fin de entretener. Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Hear Me Now<strong>

¿Cuántos años habían pasado, ya? Casi 200. 200 años de una guerra en la que ambos se habían destrozado, intentando permanecer del lado que les parecía correcto y alejándose de la triste realidad que sabían, les sería impuesta de una u otra forma. Ganaran o perdiera, se alejarían, eso estaba claro, pero… ¿por qué tenía que ponerse del lado de él? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarle solo cuando más lo necesitaba? Eran hermanos. Gemelos. Un solo corazón latiendo en dos cuerpos, y una sola alma habitando dos seres.

Se amaban.

Pero uno había decidido su libertad y el otro era demasiado tímido y considerado para dejar a quien se había preocupado de ellos con tanto esmero.

Y ahora estaban sentados bajo el alero de la casa de Alfred sin decir palabras y con los dedos entrelazados. Matthew tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y la melodía de aquellos viejos relámpagos les retumba en todo el cuerpo. Saben que mucha gente no ve en ellos más que una obsesiva dependencia o una simple competición por ser el mejor, donde Matthew acepta que siempre estará detrás. Y será el gemelo olvidado. Y Alfred un héroe. Y él _su_ simple colonia. Lágrimas, desprecio, olvido, rencor. Quienes los conocen seguramente dirían que en realidad se aman, pero se equivocan. No es _amor_, no el que todo el mundo conoce. El de ellos es especial, siempre lo ha sido. Entonces suspira sobre su hombro disfrutando del calor. Alfred se mantiene callado y recuerdan.

_Lo dejé todo detrás de mí_

- Está fuera de control, totalmente fuera de control, tenemos que hacer algo. –Arthur corría de un lado hacia otro hablando con su superior y su querido Rey en la habitación más grande construida en territorio Americano. Jorge III había llegado a la ex colonia sólo por el fracaso y sus deseos de conquistar de nuevo a Alfred, que ya se había independizado. Tras una de las puertas, Matthew –en ese entonces un adolescente de 15 años- se oculta sigiloso para poder oír.

-¿Qué _podemos_ hacer? Pensé que su independencia no iba enserio, por eso dije ''Bien, olvidémonos de ese mocoso, pronto va a someterse otra vez, porque no sabe gobernar''

-¿Y nos declaró guerra? ¿Ha osado declararnos guerra? –El Rey se escandaliza en su fina silla decorada con oro quitado desde la tierra que pisan.

-Tal vez debimos detener las conscripciones realmente. –murmura Arthur, sin estar seguro de querer ser escuchado.

-¡No! –gritó Robert Jenkinson mirándole a todos como con furia.- Es que esta guerra es estúpida, él es sólo un niño y no tiene idea de cómo _jugar_ –se burló.

-Se cree una _nación_, pero sigue siendo nuestra colonia. Ha traicionado a la mano que le dejó de comer, ha escapado y abandonado a su hermano. ¿Qué clase de tipo criaste, Arthur?

-Me asusta lo que quiere con Matthew.

_En busca de la fuerza que pensé que había en mi interior._

Matthew enarca una ceja y su rostro se ladea sin entender de lo que hablan sus mayores. ¿A qué se refieren con eso de que Alfred quiere algo de él? Ellos no se han hablado desde que el mayor se fue de casa porque Arthur no se lo permite y se extrañan, pero fuera de eso, nada ha ocurrido cómo para que Matthew pueda desconfiar de su hermano. La tarde en la que Alfred finalmente se sublevó y logró su independencia –esto aprobado por el británico a regañadientes- llegó a su habitación y le había tomado la mano, lo recuerda bien. Él se encontraba leyendo algo sobre el Iluminismo que Francis había traído especialmente para su _petit _y no le había oído llegar. Para cuando entonces lo notó, Alfred estaba presionando sus palmas y de rodillas frente a él; nunca habían estado tan cerca, no por lo menos desde que habían conocido el significado de ser un adolescente –y todos los cambios que eso conllevaba- y aquello le ponía nervioso. Había dejado el libro marcando la página y sonreído cálidamente. A pesar de todo, él era Alfred. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-Ven conmigo –fue lo primero que le dijo cuándo clavó sus orbes azules sobre las violeta de él.

-¿Qué? -¿había dicho ''ven conmigo''? No, eso era imposible. ¿Por qué? Aún era un niño y quería demasiado a Arthur y Francis como para abandonarles, pero su amor por Alfred…

-Eso. Ven conmigo, Mattie. Larguémonos de aquí. Si sigues con él, Arthur va a oprimirte más y más, y lo único que quiere de nosotros son nuestras riquezas.

-Pero Alfred –rebatió tímidamente escondiéndose tras sus telas finas inglesas. Alfred ya no las usaba, no desde que había comenzado a comercializar en secreto con las colonias latinas de Antonio.- Yo no quiero alejarme de Arthur. Estoy bien cómo estoy. –y luego de decir eso, volvió a su lectura.

Alfred no dijo nada por algunos momentos, simplemente miraba al niño frente a él sin entender el cómo ni el por qué. Pensaba que su hermano sonreiría y le diría que sí, y se escaparían juntos y amarrados de la mano como siempre lo hacían, y formarían dos estados libres de la dominación inglesa, pero en vez de eso, Matthew le afrontaba y el 'No' brillaba en sus labios. Hubiera deseado que se fueran juntos, se le hacía hasta romántico, porque no podía vivir sin su gemelo, sus ansias de libertad eran grandes pero Matthew era la piedrecita que le impedía seguir el paso, y él no quería… ¿o sí quería?

-Alfred… -comenzó a decir el de ojos violeta al ver que el mayor sólo le observaba- Alfred, ¿te irás para siempre? –Asintió.- ¿Serás los Estados Unidos de América?

-Sí.

-¿Y vas a dejarme?

-Tú no quieres acompañarme.

-Porque no me parece justo la forma en que te alejas de Arthur; él ha sido tan bueno con nosotros, nos ha cuidado y alimentado.

-Pero nos quita lo primordial, Matt, somos hombres libres. Y con Inglaterra sobre nosotros…

-Yo no quiero. Creo que ser una colonia de Arthur está bien, no me falta nada.

_Te dejé atrás, tan solo…_

El mayor no le podía creer, Matthew aún puede recordar la mueca de dolor en su rostro, la forma en que soltó sus manos y la manera en que se alejó. Le dejó en esa fría y grande cama, que tantas noches antes había compartido con él, porque tenían miedo. Entonces, cuando se levantó, le dio la espalda y, abriendo la puerta para cruzar el umbral, sus miradas se conectaron.

-Pensé que éramos gemelos –dijo con un tono que le partió el corazón a Matthew.

-¡Lo somos! –se apresuró en decir, y dudó… pero su boca se abrió sola y las palabras se articularon instantáneamente; se acercó de rodillas y apretó a su oso entre los brazos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar.- Por eso… por eso no te vayas, Alfred. Quédate conmigo.

-No –respondió rápido y Matthew desentendió la frialdad. La sonrisa de su hermano… era distinta, no como la de siempre, la juguetona, la graciosa, la del héroe.

-¿Por qué no? –estaba llorando.

-Porque ya no somos uno. Tú quieres algo que yo no quiero, no somos como gemelos.

-¡Pero yo te quiero a tí! –gritó intentando tomarle la mano, pero Alfred se rehusó, alejando su mirada y caminando.

-Adiós Matthew.

Fue su simple despedida. Matthew mordió la oreja de su oso con fuerza intentando que nadie en la gran casa oyera sus llantos desesperados porque sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo. Una parte de él se deshacía con vehemencia, mientras la otra parecía marchitarse; Su gemelo, su amigo, su amor puro, era como si todo se cayera a su alrededor. Se devolvió a la cama acomodándose en posición fetal mientras no soltaba a Kumajirou y lo mojaba con lágrimas, bajo la vista de Alfred; El rubio mayor se mordió el labio, le dolía, claro que le dolía dejar a su pequeño hermanito solo, pero la causa estaba primero, y si Matthew no quería ir con él, no podía obligarlo.

Un momento, ¿realmente no podía?

_Rezando por el día en que de alguna manera me encontraras._

Matthew suspira y mira hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie le ha visto escudriñar donde no debería. Camina por el pasillo y da vuelta hacia la izquierda, a su habitación; Kumajirou le sigue con cierta distancia porque algo le ocurre, quién sabe qué, pero el rubio le coge de la espalda y lo carga para terminar de recorrer el camino, los pasajes que lucen dorados con toda la elegancia inglesa. Él no podría dejar eso, se sentía demasiado agradecido; aún cuando su hermano gemelo –y su mundo- lo hubiera hecho.

Duda si detenerse en la cocina para beber un vaso de agua, –porque su habitación queda en un rincón cerca, por si en la noche bajan los deseos de miel de maple- pero finalmente desechó la idea porque quería dormir. Había sido un día largo tratando de calmar los ánimos de un grupo de revolucionarios que querían seguir el mismo camino que sus compatriotas del sur; gracias a Dios lo había logrado, o por lo menos, se había asegurado –y de esto era responsable Arthur- que la soberanía inglesa se mantendría en su tierra por algunos años más. Suspiró, dejando a Kumajirou en el suelo mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta de su cuarto. La giró con lentitud y cuando la puerta fue levemente abierta, el oso entró con rapidez dejándole solo; A Matthew no le importó, se encogió de hombros entrando él también, y cerrando tras de sí la surtida; lanzó un resoplido ansioso por ir a dormir, pero el aire que había ingerido no pudo ser botado porque un brazo le rodeó la cintura y una mano fuerte le apresó la boca, impidiéndole respirar por un par de segundos. Comenzó a forcejear, pero se detuvo pronto al comprobar que este individuo opresor le daba espacio para voltearse y él no dudó en hacerlo. Se sorprendió cuando tuvo frente a él a su propio reflejo.

Parpadeo un par de veces, sin reaccionar, todavía era cogido con fuerza de la cintura. ¿Podía ser él? ¿Podía realmente serlo?

Le pareció que la sonrisa de Alfred se había oscurecido, y creyó tener frente a él a una mera caricatura de la felicidad que una vez había embargado a Alfred. Estuvo seguro de que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan triste en toda su vida.

_Yo era joven…_

-Yo sólo quería que alcanzáramos juntos nuestro final feliz –murmuró, con la voz temblorosa y las manos estrujándose la una a la otra. Matthew pensó que estaba nervioso, demasiado.

-Alfred… -a pesar de todo, no podía soportar ver a su gemelo llorar; incluso cuando sabía que probablemente fuera mentira, aún cuando podías sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, porque… ¿estaba mintiendo?

-Cómo cuando niños, ¿recuerdas? Tratando de convencernos de que sólo nos bastaba estar juntos para ser felices.

-Nos aferrábamos el uno al otro porque era lo único que conocíamos, pero luego llegó Arthur y… -la mirada de Alfred cambió radicalmente al oír esa palabra; fue como si le hubieran golpeado, o hubieran roto cadenas invisibles que le oprimían a la mano del británico. Y entonces lo que Matthew jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera ocurrir, ocurrió, su hermano se abalanzó sobre él, apoderándose de sus labios hambrientamente, atrapándole en la cama con sus brazos fuertes que no le dejaban salir. Matthew pataleó, intentó empujarlo, pero era débil y Alfred rápidamente volvió a besarlo. El de ojos lila no pensó nunca que así iba a ser su primer beso; no le molestaba que fuera con su hermano, pero éste que le agarraba y acariciaba en todo lado como un animal en celo no lo era.

-Deja de moverte, Matthew –ordenó Alfred cegado por la furia, el miedo, el dolor. Matthew se tranquilizó al instante, volteando su cabeza lo que le dio cavidad a Alfred para besar y lamer la extensión de su cuello. Al pequeño esto le producía escalofríos, pero no en el buen sentido; tenía pánico de que Alfred quisiera hacer algo más, tanto miedo.

-Alfred, Dios, aléjate –gritó y volvió a tratar de empujarlo sin resultado alguno. Enumeró las posibilidades en su cabeza, si volvía a besarlo, tal vez podría morderlo y conseguir escapar.

Las manos del mayor se colaron por la ropa de Matthew, acariciando su suave torso y su delicada cintura. Él pensó que no podría más, había fuego… fuego en su corazón, cómo si le estuvieran quemando a sangre viva. Abrió mucho sus ojos, con los labios de su hermano sobre los de él… ¿acaso Alfred estaba…?

_Te equivocaste._

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en la habitación de Matthew, Arthur recibía la noticia de que un grupo de tropas americanas acababa de prender fuego a toda York, y que destruían cualquier cosa a su paso. Tanta fue su desesperación, y su miedo, que mandó las suyas propias a tomar las riendas de la resistencia Canadiense para impedir más saqueos e intentar detener el incendio que acechaba con destruir incluso su propio hogar. Se pasó una mano por la frente y agradeció al hombre que le contó todo, luego recordó a Matthew, y se apresuró en subir las escaleras. Tropezó con cuanta cosa se le topaba encima, pero no importaba. Todo por el bien de su colonia, todo por la soberanía inglesa.

_Pero lo intenté…_

-¿Qué estás haciendo Alfred? –susurró con su voz calmada, intentando no sonar brusco. Se pateó mentalmente, nunca lo haría.

-Vamos a ser uno.

-No quiero.

-Somos gemelos, y los gemelos siempre están juntos, porque se aman.

-Te amo –aceptó- Te amo, Alfred. Pero no amo a Los Estados Unidos de América.

Alfred se detuvo y quedó plasmado observando las suaves facciones de su hermano. ¿Había dicho eso? Se enfureció, lanzando con fuerza el cuerpo de Matthew de vuelta a la cama –porque había conseguido sentarse al hablar- y enseguida se aventó él, palpando y dispuesto a desatarle los pantalones y todo lo que le impidiera disfrutar de Canadá y de hacerlo suyo.

_Yo era fuerte…_

¿Para qué llorar? No serviría de nada, y Matthew contuvo las lágrimas todo lo que pudo, emitiendo súplicas que no eran escuchadas de ninguna manera por su gemelo. La lengua de Alfred se aventuraba a ir más allá de su vientre, mientras ese maldito ardor en el pecho le consumía. ¿Estaban quemando York? Probablemente. Dios, ¿qué haría su gente? ¿Qué harían si ni el mismo se podía defender de un_ invasor_? Un solo suspiro se liberó de su boca cuando Alfred introdujo su mano bajo su ropa interior, pero no era de placer, claro que no. Era de pena. Extrañaba a su hermano, al Alfred _héroe_, al que prometió cuidarlo por siempre.

-Te quiero, Alfred –musitó con los ojos cerrados, y el mayor se le quedó mirando por unos momentos.

_Y los años que he perdido, son todo lo que veo ahora._

-_Escúchame, por favor_.

La puerta de la habitación de Canadá se abrió precipitadamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alfred ya no estaba sobre él, y el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a apaciguar, y Arthur tenía cogido al chico del cuello de su camisa desabrochada, y ambos lloraban y Matthew se cubría con las sábanas y miraba todo desde una perspectiva extraña, y se oían gritos en la ciudad, y nada podía parecer más irreal que esto.

Lamentaba que no fuera así.

Cuando pasaron unos meses luego del altercado sufrido entre Alfred y Matthew, Arthur por fin se decidió a dejar solo al que aún era su colonia. Ya pocos eran los peligros de que Alfred volviera a atacar a su hermano, pues había notado el daño emocional que eso causó en él.

Matthew florecía y crecía con gran rapidez, era todo un señorito de la alta sociedad que atraía las miradas de chicos y de chicas, que se repudiaban por no llegarle ni siquiera a los talones para lograr una cita con él, pero Matthew les sonreía cada vez que les veía por la calle porque sabía de los rumores, y se sentía halagado. Nada podía ir mal, no ahora.

Por su lado, Alfred se había vuelto silencioso y estratégico. Sabía que la guerra no había terminado y que Arthur no dejaba a Canadá solo ni a sol ni a sombra, pero ahora él tenía un plan. Cada vez acumulaba más odio en su interior por la represalia en Washington y no le dejaba vivir tranquilo. No era este hacia Matthew, no, claro que no, el jamás podría albergar esos sentimientos contra un alma tan pura como la de su hermano, pero sí eran hacia Arthur, aquel monstruo que mantenía preso a su gemelo bajo sus hechizos ridículos y porvenires llenos de esperanza.

La libertad se consigue planeando, a puño, y a sangre. Y él quería que su hermano fuera feliz. Y nada había de malo en ser uno, porque ambos se pertenecían.

Cuando uno de sus hombres llegó con la información de que Arthur Kirkland había abandonado territorio americano, fue como si el corazón le saltara dentro del pecho, y le invadió una alegría tan profunda. Pensó en hacerle una visita a su gemelo.

Se sorprendió de que nadie aguardara fuera de la casa grande. Se sorprendió aún más cuando cruzó el patio que conocía muy bien y no había rastro de persona a su alrededor, ¿adónde se había ido toda la gente ahí? No se oían ruidos, tampoco en la habitación de su hermano. ¿Y Kumajirou? El oso blanco se paseó frente a él, mientras era seguido por Matthew, quién se quedó estático al apreciar la figura de Alfred.

No, por favor, no de nuevo.

Se quedaron así, contemplándose. Era como si con la mirada comenzaran a hablar en ese lenguaje extraño que sólo ellos entendían y hablaban antes de la llegada de Gran Bretaña a sus tierras; era como si todo volviera a ser igual, como si nunca se hubieran lastimado ni un poco. Matthew lo sentía así, y no le importaba su orgullo; cuando Kumajirou se alejó, él corrió también, pero para abrazar a su hermano. A Alfred le agarró por sorpresa, pero lo mantuvo ahí, agarrado contra su pecho, aferrado como si nada más importara, mientras sus labios le besaban el cabello y sus manos bajaban para encontrarse con las suyas y entrelazarlas y sentir su calor, y tenerlo ahí… había olvidado cómo se sentía aquello. En su cabeza, todo estaba mezclado; quería alejarlo, y arrastrarlo y atarlo y llevarlo consigo, pero luego de todo, incluso del incendio –e intento de violación- Matthew le veía y corría hacía él como lo hacen los cachorros: puros e inocentes, sin males, porque Matthew no le guardaba rencor de ningún tipo.

La cabeza en su pecho se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron. Pudieron darse cuenta de que ambos estaban a punto de llorar.

_Todo lo que puedo decir, es que no tengo miedo_

Podía sentirlo, el aliento cálido de su gemelo contra los labios de él y no eran necesarias las palabras, no cuando la punta de sus narices se rozaban de aquella manera que a Matthew debilitaba y a Alfred enternecía, no cuando sus bocas se acercaban como producto del viento, no cuando nadie estaba cerca, no cuando se conocían de toda la vida…

No cuando se estaban uniendo, no cuando se estaban explorando, no cuando Alfred rodeaba la cintura de su gemelo y Matthew hacía lo mismo con su cuello, no cuando simplemente era un ''te quiero''

_Del mundo que he tratado de alejar._

Completamente solos, dejaban volar su imaginación hasta lugares recóncavos –quizá uno de aquellos de los que Arthur solía hablar en sus cuentos-. Creer que eran otra persona, fingir estar en un mejor lugar, imaginar que nada de eso estaba pasando y que eran libres, pero no de la soberanía de Arthur ni del instinto imperialista de Alfred, sino de las maldades del mundo que les rodeaba y ellos aún no conocían.

La mano de Alfred acarició con sutileza la delicada espalda que afirmaba, y sus labios se tocaron con más amor que antes; ahí dentro todo era perfecto y nuevo. Ahí, ellos nunca habían sido hallados por Inglaterra, ni tampoco convertidos en colonias, ni mucho menos se disputaban territorios, y por sobre todo, Alfred jamás había intentado abusar de Matthew, él se había entregado al mayor por voluntad propia. Iba a trabajar por conseguir eso, aún si tuviera que ir contra todos y todo, lucharía por amor; a fin de cuentas, era lo único que realmente importaba, y lo único que le quedaría una vez que esa pared se derrumbara.

Alfred cerró más sus ojos dejando escapar suaves lágrimas, ¿lo había arruinado? ¿Desde un principio lo había arruinado?

_Lucho todos los días, pero yo tengo la culpa._

Matthew sintió la suave humedad que había caído también a su rostro, ¿por qué lloraba? No lo entendió y rompió el beso, para abrazar a su hermano como en los viejos tiempos. Alfred de inmediato correspondió, y dejó que el menor se hundiera y buscara refugio en su pecho. Silencio. Bendito, bendito silencio. Bendita _paz_.

_No soy inocente, pero no tengo miedo._

Matthew estaba tambaleándose tratando de buscar algún lugar donde guarecerse del frío de la noche. ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? Imposible saberlo, sólo sabía que no estaba en su patria, y que pisaba tierras extrañas y Arthur no estaba allí para defenderle, y se sintió solo, muy solo. No podía creerlo, sangre fluía por uno de sus costados y estaba mareado como nunca en su vida. Alfred lo había hecho de nuevo. Lo había lastimado, a él y a su gente, mierda, y hace sólo unas semanas habían tenido un encuentro dulce en la casa, del que todavía Matthew se estremecía en recordar; pero Alfred no era de fiar, ni siquiera con su propio hermano, y eso le llenaba de dudas, de inseguridad, ¿_qué estaba dispuesto Alfred a perder por su libertad_? Probablemente todo, incluso a él.

Y Matthew seguía sangrando, buscando apoyo en las paredes que cada vez se hacían más flexibles y en cualquier momento caerían sobre él… todo estaba acabado; Alfred le derrotaría, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose impotente, mientras su llanto fluía solo.

_He perdido toda la fe, dentro de mí._

Quería abandonarse, echarse en el suelo y morir allí. Nada quedaba que resolver. Esperaría la llegada de Arthur para que luchase él por su pueblo porque los brazos le pesaban como rocas y la herida punzante en su costilla derecha se volvía más activa y comprometedora. ¿Acaso ese era su fin? Maldita dependencia, incluso ahora, cuando se encontraba a portas de la muerte, la única imagen que su perturbada mente podía reflejar era la de su hermano, la de las tardes jugando en el jardín de Arthur, la de las noches durmiendo juntos por temor a los subversivos, del día en que decidió alejarse para siempre de la familia, la noche en que casi termina haciéndolo suyo contra su voluntad, y última y la que más le sofocaba: el beso tenido entre arces y flores a punto de nacer.

¿Qué idiota, no? Alfred le hizo esto, y él aún le quiere. Tal vez el americano no estaba tan equivocado cuando repetía que Matthew le pertenecía.

_Todavía me encuentro sin voluntad para liberarme de ti…_

Ya no importa, ya nada importa. Su andar se quebró y quedó tumbado a una esquina acurrucando su espalda contra la gran muralla; vomitando sangre y presionando para evitar una hemorragia, tanto se liberaba con cada respiración, que sentía que la vida se le iba al compás de sus suspiros. Si hubiera podido pedir una sola cosa para morir en paz y feliz, hubiera rogado porque alguien –un pueblerino, un criollo, Francis, quién sea- le trajera a su gemelo y poder abrazarlo y decirle que le perdonara por no seguirlo, de alguna manera, sentía como si toda esa absurda guerra se hubiera desatado por su culpa; si le hubiera dicho a Alfred que sí desde el comienzo, si hubiera aceptado irse con él y ser libres_ juntos_, él nunca hubiese sido capaz de tomar tales medidas contra él.

Si sólo pudiera decirle que lo amaba… y que estaba bien, que quería ser uno, que le daba igual alejarse de Arthur, que si así lo quería, él sería _su colonia._

_Soy un esclavo infeliz._

-Te perdono –masculló, cerrando los ojos y estrujándose las manos pegajosas y cálidas de sangre- Perdóname tú a mí.

Pasos se oían deslizándose hasta donde Matthew se encontraba casi inconsciente. El ojilila sabía que jamás su muerte llegase a herir tanto alguien; y, será porqué estaba en los últimos instantes de sobrevivencia, o porque se hallaba solo y los relámpagos azotaban contra sus oídos, que fue que lo entendió. Arthur Kirkland no lo quería de la misma forma que él le apreciaba, lo amaba, claro estaba, pero amaba sus tierras. A Francis Bonnefoy no le interesaba ni un poco lo que le ocurriera a su colonia si los impuestos seguían tan altos como siempre. ¿Y Alfred? ¿Se había olvidado de él? Si bien reconoce que jamás vio en su hermano una mirada de igual a igual, desearía que por un momento… lo hubiera pedido siempre… Ya no quería estar solo.

_Esperando por tanto tiempo que algún día me veas…_

-¿Matthew? –su voz. Ésa voz. La reconocería donde fuera.- ¿Matthew, qué mierda…?

_Dime cómo_

Las manos de Alfred recorrían una y otra vez el contorno fino de la colonia inglesa mientras sus labios hambrientos devoraban cada centímetro de aquel rostro idéntico al suyo, y jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. A Matthew todo esto le encantaba, a pesar de que su frente ardía por la fiebre y la herida a su costado recién había sido curada, nunca antes alguien le había hecho sentirse así, eran emociones tan nuevas en su cuerpo, y las provocaba Alfred.

Sentía como si la cabeza le diese vueltas incesantes y gimió de dolor cuando su hermano mayor le aplastó sin querer. Abrió los ojos, resentido, y la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Alfred habló por él:

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Mattie? –preguntó deshaciendo el nudo de su pañuelo rojo y dejando la garganta apetecible al descubierto- Dime, ¿fue Inglaterra?

Matthew negó con la cabeza, luego asintió y se quejó al sentir un líquido caliente deslizándose por todo su cuello y la lengua rasposa y los dientes mordiendo. Pensó que podía desmayarse porque todo a su alrededor volaba; no estaba seguro.

_-Te quiero_ Matt –dijo Alfred, fascinado con cada reacción de los poros de su gemelo.

Para Matthew fue como si eso le devolviera la vida, o por lo menos, un granito de esta. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su espalda a arquearse; quería volver a oírlo, se sentía tan bien importarle a alguien.

_-Say it loud._

Le susurra y por respuesta, América se acerca a su oído, a la vez que le abre las piernas con una delicadeza extrema. ¿Estará soñando?

_-Te necesito… para que seas el único que capture todos mis sueños._

Y es entonces cuando Matthew siente una irrupción controlada en su cuerpo, y su respiración comienza a agitarse, y su rostro a sudar aún más y sus lágrimas caen sin detenerse. Y su ejército retrocede, y le deja todo el trabajo a Inglaterra; y Alfred le musita palabras que nunca antes había escuchado pero que lo encienden de una manera curiosa, y es como si fuera separado en dos partes por su hermano, y siente que nada en el mundo le puede hacer más feliz que el lacerante dolor que embarga su menudo cuerpo y puede reconocer su palma cogida y entrelazada mientras hacen presión, y se entrega gustoso a que Alfred le posea, una, otra, y otra vez –las que desee-; y cierra los ojos y los abre, y ya no reconoce donde termina su territorio y comienza el de su hermano, pero se siente bien… se siente querido, amado, ligeramente importante. Ha olvidado todos los conflictos y mandado al demonio el absurdo moralismo de Arthur, y su té asqueroso, y sus estúpidos libros, y su exasperante Rey. Nada de eso le interesa ahora, porque mientras esté con Alfred ninguna otra cosa más existe, y ahí es donde quiere llegar, y se sabe seguro que si va atado de la mano de su gemelo, le basta una eternidad para poder ser feliz.

-¿En qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo? –la voz –raramente- calmada de Alfred le despierta de un ensueño embriagante que ha estado vegetando por casi dos horas. Dos horas en silencio, quizá demasiado tiempo, pero eran cosas necesarias de recordar. Ahora puede –incluso- apreciar mucho más el rostro sonriente de su hermano, que brilla con intensidad-. Quita la cabeza del hombro que lo abrigaba y le corresponde con amabilidad.

-En muchas cosas. No creo que haya tiempo suficiente para contártelo.

-Siempre hay _tiempo_ –insiste. Matthew se muerde el labio y voltea la mirada, ¿cómo puede hacer eso? Es un don. Desarticularlo cuando menos se lo espera.

-Bueno… ya casi son 200 años. ¿Te recuerda eso algo?

_Estoy cansado de dormir_

Los ojos de Alfred se entristecen y se remueve incómodo bajo el alero con lástima porque sabe de lo que está hablando Canadá, y tiene mucha razón, ya van casi 200 años desde que hirió de una manera tan cruel a su hermano, desde que se independizó de Arthur y todo fue peor, pero por sobre todo, se vienen 200 años desde la primera vez que hizo a Matthew suyo.

Eso es algo que no puede evitar. Recordar que se largó sin importarle algo más que su libertad y se cegó pensando en él mismo. Aquel fue el principio de su insoportable individualidad, su inaguantable egoísmo y complejo de Héroe –si es que puedes llamar héroe a una persona que hace el ''bien'' por beneficio propio-, que tantos problemas habíanle causado durante su adolescencia e incluso ahora, en su juventud.

Había dejado todo, todo por ser como el viento y convertirse en el grandioso Estados Unidos de América, pero, ¿a precio de qué? ¿De estar solo por años? ¿De ganarse el odio de su criador? ¿De olvidar todo lo que alguna vez iluminó su _mundo_?

-¿Cuándo voy a despertar?

_Solo he estado de duelo por la vida que dejé atrás para sentirme vivo._

_Quiero sentirme vivo._

Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo ocurrió, o por qué, ni cómo fue que llegaron hasta la habitación de Alfred y ahora se acarician tan suavemente, que cualquiera que pase y los vea así, diría que el mayor no aplica fuerza porque tiene miedo de quebrar algo preciado. Las ventanas están abiertas y las cortinas vuelan al ras de la bruma imborrable que no puede apagar el corazón de ambos, no cuando se están mirando y sonriendo de aquella manera especial, de aquella forma que practicaban hasta cuando ni siquiera sabían que había otra forma de expresar el amor. Matthew roza su mejilla con la más dócil de las caricias, y coloca la mano sobre el pecho del otro, tanteando su corazón que late con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos hablan, así que las palabras son innecesarias. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento como ése, sólo con la mirada, con caricias inocentes, besos que repercuten más allá y tampoco se aventuran a explorar la boca, porque no es ineludible. Si Matthew pronuncia su nombre, si le toma la mano y acaricia su rostro, eso es totalmente suficiente para Alfred, no necesita a nadie ni _nada _más.

_Ya no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, nunca más…_

-No estoy asustado –dice mientras sus piernas se enredan y Canadá disfruta con la calidez.

-¿Ya no?

-Nunca lo estuve, nunca lo estoy cuando estás conmigo.

-Alfred. –se acerca para que sus labios se toquen con mucha precisión, decidiendo que no quede que todo termine ahí.

_Quiero sentirme vivo, necesito sentirme vivo._

Entonces sus cuerpos se revuelven y el viento se detiene y ambos están tocando y desabotonando todo lo que tienen en frente, pero sin rapidez. Les gusta mirarse, reconocerse, olerse, besarse, jugar, es como una manera de revivir tiempos mejores. ¿Tiempos mejores? Todo tiempo es bueno cuando están juntos. Alfred acaricia su cuello con su nariz y a Matthew se le escapa un suspiro. ¿Ves, cómo es bueno? Tal vez lo hubieran hecho bien desde el principio si jamás se hubiesen separado.

Pero entonces no tendrían historia, ni algo que recordar y de qué sentirse orgullosos cuando la gente hablaba sobre su especial relación, ni cuando se cuestionan lo juntos que están o dicen ''mira cómo se cuidan''. Tan perfecto, tan idílico, un ensueño. Del que esperaban nunca despertarse.

Confiaban en que no lo harían.

_Agárrate fuerte, vamos a hacer esto bien._

Ya no hay ropas que se interpongan entre ellos, ambos están como siempre se pertenecieron y como hace tanto se conocen, pero sigue luciendo como si fuera la primera vez, y Matthew sabe que Alfred será tan delicado como cuando lo encontró sangrando en su tierra y le dio alojo en su casa, y la tensión entre ellos aumentó, y descubrieron que nunca habían estado tan conscientes de la _manera_ en que se amaban. ''Fue hermoso'' piensa, mirando los ojos azules que lo cautivan.

-Te amo –susurra forzoso cuando Alfred y él se han convertido en uno. El mayor mira los orbes lilas, que lucen más claras por las lágrimas que afloran de ellos y se agarran las manos, como _aquella_ vez. El calor inunda la habitación ahora oscura y, puede que lo que escuchan sean sollozos, o relámpagos, no lo saben, pero todo recuerda a la primera vez.

Alfred y Matthew no tienen más cadenas, nada le interpone entre ellos, son libres porque están juntos, y porque lo han logrado finalmente. ¿Qué importó Arthur? ¿Qué importó la guerra? ¿Qué importó herirse? Nada les hizo daño en realidad, a excepción de esos días en que estuvieron alejados por órdenes externas al mundo que les pertenecía y compartían.

Un relámpago resuena en los vidrios de las ventanas e ilumina a la joven pareja, ambos cuerpos brillan por el sudor y ninguno puede sentirse más feliz. La sonrisa y las manos agarradas que no se han desatado en ningún minuto los delatan

_Tómame, hazme sentir vivo esta noche._

* * *

><p>Se ha terminado xd espero que les guste, y me harían muy feliz si dejan un review xd Gracias por leerlo ;) Se cuidan :D<p> 


End file.
